


Mercy

by AceCop15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCop15/pseuds/AceCop15
Summary: A chance meeting a stranger turns Alex's life upside down.





	1. Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of the song Mercy by Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> This will be a rather long piece over time, based off an idea had once I learned a little bit about the superhero Zatanna Zatara. Quick over view, she's a very powerful magician and a part of the justice league. Her father Zatara was as well. You'll get a better backstory of her and Maggie throughout the story. 
> 
> Please, forgive the mistakes. I tried looking it over as much as possible before submitting it. I hope you enjoy!

Coffee was a must for the agent. She couldn’t go a day without it. So it was no surprise when she found herself standing in line, making herself late for work, because, _coffee_ , ‘nough said. Little did she know, today of all days, she was going to be a little later than usual.

“Hey Al, the normal?” The barista was beaming at her. She had that effect on people, well ok, not so much in the workplace. Outside of work however, people genuinely loved having her around. What’s not to like?

“You know me all too well Karen.” She took out her card, but before she could try to pay the barista pushed it back to her.

“Not this time.”

“What did I tell you about you comping my drinks? You’re way to kind, but I much rather pay.”

“Trust me, I got that the last few times you got after me for it, but that’s not what’s going on now. It’s already been paid for.” Karen smiled and looked passed Alex, towards the back of the room. Alex caught on rather quickly and turned towards the mystery person. Standing in the corner, in tight black jeans, long black leather heels that were tight enough to trace out her muscular calves, an all to revealing v-neck with a leather jacket covering up her small, in-shape frame, and long flowing black hair, was one of the most stunning women Alex, or anyone for that matter, had ever laid eyes on. As if the mystery woman knew eyes were on her, she slowly raised her head with a devilish smirk and breathtakingly steel blue eyes. Alex didn’t know what to say. She tried to turn quick enough to stop herself from staring to long. After all, she was in a committed relationship with Maggie. She knew she shouldn’t be looking, but she also felt bad for not saying thank you. She was in the ultimate conundrum, walk away without thanking the mystery woman and feeling like a jerk, or going up to her and feeling like a jerk later.

While she was in constant debate of what to do, Karen called out a name. “ _Clair_ ” she yelled in the busy coffee shop. Sure enough the vixen moved forward. It’s as if she knew Alex’s problem and decided to make it easy on her. She walked past her without even a glance and got her drink, leaving only the sweet smell of her perfume in front of Alex.

“Do you know her?”

“The girl who bought your drink?” Alex nodded. “Never have seen her till today. She insisted that she pay for your drink though. Even asked if she could have your name.” Alex’s face went into work mode almost instantly and the barista could tell. “Don’t worry I didn’t give it to her. I said she should ask.” She handed Alex her drink.

“Well I guess she didn’t want it that bad.” Alex grabbed her drink and put money in the tip jar and walked outside.

Thankfully she is use to being startled, because her precious coffee would’ve been a goner. “Hi there Alex.” The sultry voice came from behind her.

Her instincts were telling her to grab her gun, but the public setting called for a much calmer version of the agent. A more calculated version. Alex turned around to see the dark haired beauty stepping closer to her. “How do you know my name?” Her voice was low and demanding, trying not to garner any attention from on lookers.

“You have something to hide?” She had balls to toy with the eldest Danvers sister.

“Do you?” Her hand was reaching towards her back, preparing herself for a confrontation with the woman.

“Fire with fire, I like your style.” The girl must have noticed that the tension was still thick in the air around them, and not a good kind, at least on Alex’s end. “I heard the barista call you by name. No need to reach for whatever you have hiding back there. However, I am intrigued.” Her blue eyes glistened. “I’m Clair.” She didn’t bother offering out her hand, as if knowing Alex wouldn’t shake it.

“Look, I appreciate the coffee, but I’m running late for work. It was a… pleasure meeting you.” She didn’t exactly know if it was a pleasure, but pleasantries felt necessary for free fuel in the morning.

“You should let me buy you more than coffee next time Alex.” Clair stepped a few inches closer. Alex took a step back. She was bold, Alex would give her that much.

“I’m taken.” With that, she thought she just got rid of the mysterious bombshell as she began to walk away.

Clair turned on her high heel and looked at Alex for a quick minute while saying something under her breath. She grew that devilish smirk on her face once more. “In case you change your mind, you have my number.”

“Excuse me?” Clair looked down at Alex’s cup. To her surprise she saw Clair’s name and number somehow on her cup. “How did you…” She couldn’t fathom how her once plain white cup now had writing on it. Had it always been there? No. She knew it hadn’t.

Clair turned towards Alex, all the while walking away from her, “Because Alex…” with one last smirk she turned away and shouted just loud enough for Alex to hear, “… I’m _magic_.”

***

“You’re late!” Kara mocked as Alex walked into her lab, closing the door behind the both of them. “Long line today?”

“Something like that.” She tried waving off her sister.

Kara caught on quickly to the puzzlement on Alex’s face. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” She walked to her gym bag and began to change into her gear. “So what’s our morning looking like?”

“Nope. Not happening.” Kara plopped on Alex’s chair. “Something’s going on in that mind of yours. What is it?”

“Seriously, Kara, it’s nothing. It’s been a typical, boring morning.” She continued to lie.

“Did Maggie do something?” Kara didn’t even get defensive. She knew the answer but just wanted Alex to give her a truthful one.

“No, of course not!”

“Then, what is it?”

“You can’t say anything to Maggie.”

“What did you do?” Kara’s tone got deeper.

“Nothing, I didn’t do anything. I just know how she gets sometimes, and I don’t want her to get jealous over nothing.” With that, both sisters turned around to see the door open with Maggie walking in.

“Jealous over what Danvers?” Maggie wasn’t good at hiding her dimples, even when she was pretending to be annoyed. Truth is, Maggie wasn’t the jealous type, she just loved Alex and didn’t want anyone looking, touching, or breathing the same air as her. Okay, so maybe Maggie was the jealous type. However, she knew Alex would never do anything to ruin their relationship, so she never could stay mad for longer than a minute.

Alex was frozen in place. “Don’t worry Mags, I’m waiting for the answer too. I think whatever it is, it broke my sister.” They both laughed as Alex snapped out of it and turned her coffee cup to face them. “Who’s Clair?” Kara asked, while Maggie was trying not to fume over the name and number on her girlfriend’s cup. “Is she new at the shop?”

“Before you get mad Maggie, I don’t know how this happened.” She took a deep breath and began to replay the events from earlier. Truth was, it was bothering her not knowing how this girl did that. She was standing right there. There was no possible way she could’ve written on her cup. “… The next thing I knew my cup had writing magically on it. I asked her how she did it, and she just walked away saying she was _magic_.”

“Well, you win for most interesting morning.” Kara laughed.

“I can’t say I blame her. I mean look at you.” Maggie walked over to her girlfriend and brought her in for a quick kiss.

“So… you’re not mad?” Kara could tell the conversation didn't include her anymore, and quietly walked out.

“Babe, of course I’m not mad at you. Thanks for telling me.” She kissed her cheek and retreated as her phone began to ring. “Sawyer.” There was a long pause. “I’ll be right there.” She hung up and picked up her helmet. “Some mysterious activity is happening by the old dock, care to join?”

Alex went to grab for her keys and helmet as well. “What kind of activity?”

“Not quite sure. Sgt just said that it’s my kind of activity.” They both reached their bikes and started their engines. “Not confident about what we are getting into, but he did say to keep an eye out. Recent anomalies, such as strange lights and sounds have been coming from there. We’ve tried to keep tabs on it but everything seemingly died out. Hopefully we get lucky today.” With that they were on their way.

***

When they pulled up to the dock they were pleasantly surprised to see a mysterious figure crouching over someone. They immediately parked, took off their helmets and drew their weapons, approaching cautiously as Maggie called in an ambulance. The closer they got, they realized the figure was a woman and the body below her wasn’t moving. “Put your hands up and step away from the body!” Maggie yelled at the woman.

“One second.” The woman did not get up or turn around and had a rather calm voice. She began to mumble gibberish over the dead body.

Maggie and Alex took a step closer. “I would listen to her if I were you.” Alex’s voice echoed throughout the empty dock.

The woman waved them off. She said a few more words silently, and got up. “Fine, but just know, this is not what it looks like.” She put her hands above her head and slowly turned around.

Alex and Maggie gasped. “Zatanna?” Maggie lowered her gun questioning the younger woman.

“Maggie Sawyer, as I live and breathe.” The woman dropped her arms and smiled towards Maggie.

“What’s it been, five years?” Alex was heavily confused by the exchange going on.

“Something like that. To long that’s for sure! I didn’t know you were in National City.”

“I needed to get out. You know how it goes. What brings you here?” Maggie kept talking as if the woman wasn’t still standing by a dead man.

“Well you know how Gotham is, it does one of two things, it changes you or destroys you.”

“Which is it for you?”

“Both.” Zatanna’s steel blue eyes suddenly went cold.

“How’s the Bat?”

“Oh, you know, still bruiting and ridiculously sexy. Engaged now.” The both laughed. Alex still just stood there, now studying the other woman.

“To the Cat?”

“Come on, who else would it be?”

“I thought you.”

“It would never work. Plus, I helped them get together.”

“Is that why you left?”

Before she could answer, Alex finally found her words. “Sorry to ruin this, whatever this is, but you’re still standing over a dead body.”

Zatanna looked back at the body and back at Alex. “Oh, no he’s not dead. If you don’t believe me, you can check his vitals.”

Alex walked up to the man and checked his vitals. The longer she felt his almost nonexistent pulse the quicker it began to rise. “What did you do to him?” Alex’s voice packed a punch.

“I saved his life Alex.” Maggie tilted her head trying to figure out how she knew her name.

“Danvers, you can trust her. She saves lives, doesn’t kill them.”

“Well, now I have a last name. Looks like this day just keeps getting better and better.”

Alex stood up slowly looking at the woman in front of her and then back to her girlfriend. “I don’t trust her Sawyer. I’m bringing her back in.” Alex restrained Zatanna without hesitation.

“Danvers, I’m telling you she didn’t do it.”

“Give me one reason you don’t trust me.” Zatanna smirked.

“For starters, you told me your name was _Clair_.”


	2. Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go through the first week of Alex meeting Zatanna. A bit of a backstory for Maggie and a more cryptic one for Zatanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get heavier from here on out. Drama and angst ahead. I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

"Do you fly all of your guests to your secret layer?" Zatanna's sass was still going strong, much to Alex's dismay. 

"Do you always stand over dead bodies?" Alex was more than peeved at this point.

"Now, now, are you still mad because I lied to you about my name?"

"That isn't even the point of concern right now!"

"I agree, because the alien is alive and in your custody. I also helped Mags out in finding out what was happening at the docks, all the while saving the poor bastards life. So, from where I'm sitting, this is about this morning. It's okay, you can be truthful." She leaned in across the table, putting her face inches from Alex's. "If I wasn't highly aroused right now, I'd take it you don't like me." That damn devilish smirk was back. Alex was having a hard time keeping her facial expression in check. She got out of her chair, taking a few steps back from the table. "It's okay to be close to me. I don't _bite_." Her words definitely had bite in them though, as she leaned back into her chair. It wasn't like Alex was holding her. She already talked to another agent before Alex got the nerve to interrogate her, herself. She wasn't lying, she solved NCPD's mystery dock anomalies, finding out it was an alien selling his blood for money. She had a feeling his blood acted like a drug, sending humans on the ultimate high, which would make sense that the calls they had were about colors and lights, and yet the Police never actually saw them. Still, she didn't know why Zatanna was there, and, yes, she would be lying if she wasn't at least a little bit curious as to why she lied about her name.

"Why were you there, and how did you save him?"

"See, that's too many questions."

"Answer. Now." She was tired of her games.

"I was taking a stroll."

"Why the docks?"

"I like the water and I'm a big fan of Otis Redding." Alex gave her a few points for at least having a decent taste in music.

"You know I can think of at least six ways to hurt you with my index finger alone?" Her voice was raspy and demanding as she leaned forward and pushed Zatanna's chair backwards.

Without even missing a beat, she stood up and walked the agent right into the wall. "That's a threat I hope you follow through with." She whispered in Alex's ear and backed away, casually walking towards the door. "I was there because I was listening to the NCPD's Police scanner. Why you ask, because I get bored, and to no surprise, this city isn't nearly as exciting as Gotham. To answer your second question, I used magic, after all how do you think I got my number on your cup. And now to answer the question we both know you're wondering, I lied because my name is horrible. Let's be honest, it's not the easiest name to moan when you're in bed, or wherever we may be." She winked. "Also, the number, it's really mine."

"I told you, I'm taken."

"And I'm telling you, I don't care."

"Maggie." She was hoping that would stop her.

"What about... _Oh_." Everything about Zatanna changed in an instant. Instead of the cocky persona she had all day, she turned rather small. "Well, that does change things."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay then, thank you." Alex was stunned by the sudden shift in the air.

"Am I allowed to go now, or do I have to be flown out?"

"One last question."

"I thought I covered it all?"

"How?"

"I'm not alien, if that's what you're wondering. I studied and practiced magic before I could even walk." She took a noticeably deep breath. "He was _dying_ , Alex... I had no other choice." Her voice was shaky, with a vulnerability Alex didn't think Zatanna possessed. There was pain behind her words, and she couldn't figure out why. "Now, can I please go?"

"Yes, of course. Let me escort you out."

***

About a week had gone by from the last time Alex had seen Zatanna. Maggie figured out why Alex was so guarded about her and laughed it off rather quickly. Whatever their past was, they had a mutual respect for each other. Where Maggie would usually be jealous, she stayed rather calm, suggesting that they all grab a drink sometime. A week since seeing this mystery woman and Alex was curious to say the least. This woman she knew so little about, saved someone's life by reciting words. This frustrating human being held secrets to her girlfriends past. However, her curiosity went far past where it should've gone. She wanted to know more about her. Not in the, _I want to date you_ sense, but she wanted to know how one second she could be the most confident woman she had ever seen, far more than even Maggie, and yet the next she was small and fragile with pain hidden behind her eyes. There was more to Zatanna and she wanted to know what it was. With the bar door opening, she was hoping she got more answers than questions this time around.

"Zee!" Maggie ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Or should I call you Clair?" They both chuckled.

"I promise that won't ever happen again. Speaking of which, hi, Alex."

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, on better terms." She tried to keep her tone a little light. There was an odd awkwardness between them. Zatanna wouldn't even look Alex's way, at least not directly.

Maggie called over the bartender. "Three beers please." 

Before M'gann could walk away, Zatanna stopped her. "Just make it two and a water, please."

"Wait, the girl who use to be able to drink me under the table, isn't drinking tonight?"

"Let's just say, the last time I drank, it wasn't pretty." Maggie's eyes beckoned as to why. "I got a tattoo I'm not very thrilled about, and after that, I learned I make very poor choices under the influence." She was lying. Alex could tell, but Maggie was seemingly buying it.

"What was it?"

"The bat." She paused and smirked to herself. "Tramp stamp. The wings spread out across, dipping ever so slightly towards my ass."

Even if she was lying, the image they all gathered in their minds was far to hilarious not to laugh at. Alex still wanted to challenge her though. She couldn't understand why she keeps lying about small things and making petty excuses for it. "You have to show us now." Alex chuckled.

"As much as I would love to, I got it removed. Hurt like a bitch. Don't ever get a tattoo drunk."

"That's why I just stay away from the needle in general. Can't say the same for my girl over here though." Maggie bumped Alex with her shoulder.

"What do you have and where?" Even though she was asking Alex, her eye's wouldn't dare capture hers. It was as if she was hiding from her. She felt that the second she looked into those beautiful doe eyed, brown eyes, she'd be a goner. All of her secrets, her pain, her problems would be on the table. She wasn't ready for that, and she would never be. After all, this was Maggie's girl and she knew she needed to respect that. She knew, that Alex wasn't like anyone she had ever met, and the games she played wouldn't be won when played with her. She would humor Alex in a conversation, but that was as far as she would go. A week after their meeting and somehow the agent still had a hold on her and she didn't understand why. She didn't understand why she suddenly cared and felt. She just wanted her stupid confident, jack ass, self back, and she was going to try as hard as possibly to stay that way. There was no room for feelings. Gotham taught her that.

"I have a tattoo on my back, dedicated to my sister and another one on my foot, an old Chinese proverb dedicated to my father. Do you have any that you didn't get removed?"

"I have two. Right arm and down my ribs. Same side."

"You've definitely have gotten a lot more edgier since the last time I saw you that's for sure." Maggie chimed in.

"Well, I stopped doing magic shows, so the costume was a little out dated. I can't ever get rid of wearing the heels, though."

"So, how do you two know each other?" It was eating Alex up not knowing. Just as she asked, M'gann came back with their drinks.

"Well, she was new to town and a few of my friends took her in." It was a simple, yet, very cryptic answer.

"I was just starting up in Gotham, when I ran into the bat, rather, bats and one cat." Alex scrunched her nose in confusion. Maggie caught on quickly to her girlfriends look. "National City has Supergirl and the Guardian, Gotham has Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman, just to name a few."

"Vigilantes?"

"Precisely." Zatanna interjected.

"I got a call in for suspicious activity in this old warehouse. The P.D. was running a little bit thin so we all had to go one-man out on the streets. It's never ideal, especially in Gotham to not have a partner to back you up. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, until I heard distinct laughter coming from the back room. I tried calling in back up, thinking I stumbled upon one of Joker's many hide outs. He makes National Cities villain of the week look like chump change compared to him. He's a true psychopath." Zatanna nodded hastily in agreement. "To make a long story short, I walked into something I wasn't suppose to and this girl right here, along with her _friends_ , saved my life. I got shot a few times from his henchman and before I know it I am at the Batcave, with Zee standing over me reciting words over me as I watched the bullets fly out of me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

"You're just saying that. I'm sure any doctor could've done the same thing." Modesty was something Alex did not think the woman had.

"They couldn't have done it in half the time, not to mention I'd have stitches and with you I don't even have a scar, and was up and moving twenty minutes later." Alex reached for Maggie's hand, happy to have her girlfriend by her side.

"So were you a vigilante as well?"

"I guess you could call it that. I tried to stay away, but..." There it was. That hesitation. She saw it before when she was interrogating her. "I couldn't stay away from the game to long." Zatanna couldn't help it. It wasn't like she wanted to lie. She just didn't want to spill her whole life story on the two in front of her. For the most part, Maggie knew a little bit about the pain she had to go through, but that was five years ago. Things changed. Things got worse. Her _father_ got worse. She wasn't trying to forget, she was just trying to run from it and not have to mention it. That's why she was here. She didn't want anyone to know her. That's the real reason she called herself Clair. She wanted to be someone else for a change. Live a simpler life. Not have the pain follow her everywhere she went. It was impractical, but a girl could dream. "It's entirely to much fun."

"It's also, very dangerous." Maggie unknowingly snapped at Zatanna.

Alex could tell they might need a moment. She used this time to excuse herself to take a step away. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She got up and almost instantly heard chatter behind her as she walked into the bathroom.

"How long have you two been together, Mags?"

"A little over six months now." Maggie couldn't even contain her dimple filled smile. "One second we were butting heads at _my_ crime scene, the next she was kissing me in this bar. It took us awhile to get here, but we finally did."

"You were scared weren't you." She knew Maggie all to well.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. She terrifies me in the best way possibly. It doesn't get much better than her. There's just something about her. She's different."

"Do you love her?" It was a simple but loaded question.

"I don't think I ever wasn't in love with her." Maggie went from adorable to heart crushingly vulnerable in a millisecond flat.

Zatanna couldn't help but cock her head to the side, analyzing the situation. "Then why lie to her?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Clearly you haven't even touched base on your time in Gotham to her."

"I haven't gotten around to it. Plus, what's there to tell Zee?" She began to get defensive.

"She deserves to know Mags. Why haven’t you told her?"

"It’s not relevant anymore."

Zatanna always knew Maggie was closed off, she couldn't help but notice some things never did change. "You were engaged. You had an entire life back there. You can’t just erase that."

"Isn’t that what you’re trying to do?"

"No." For the first time tonight, she was actually being honest.

"Then why did you leave?" Maggie was trying to change the topic as quickly as possible, fearing Alex could walk in on it at any second.

"I can _never_ forget, you, more than anyone knows that. I can, however, try to be better than the person I was."

"You said Gotham does one of two things, which happened to you?"

"I told you Mags, both. I’m no longer who I was and I will never be. I can try to move on from it, but I can never forget the pain that city caused me. What it took from me. Neither can you."

"What happened? What changed?" Maggie could see the pain wanting to pour out of her friend. She just wanted to help erase it.

"Nothing. That’s the whole point. Nothing ever changed. It stayed just as crappy as it always has been. If anything, it got crappier." 

"But…" 

"Let go of Gotham, Mags." Zatanna silently let the words fall out of her mouth. She didn't want to risk Alex, or anyone for that matter sneaking up and hearing their conversation. Little did they know, Alex was an earshot away sneakily catching the tail end of their conversation.

"Why?"

"Because, _she’s_ let go of you." Alex wanted to barge in and ask all the questions, but she knew she had to let Maggie come to her about whatever this conversation was about.

"She’s?" Maggie was playing dumb, Zatanna was sure of it.

"Tell Alex."

"What if she leaves?" Fear was all Alex could see in her beautiful girlfriends eyes.

"What if she stays?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this! I'm trying to update as often as possible. In this for the long haul as long as you all are! Also, in case anyone wants to hear any possibly new music, this chapter is titled after the song "Old Days" by Ingrid Michaelson. I write each chapter to music and this happened to be the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Chapter 1 title is based off of the song Loaded Gun by Tyler Hilton


End file.
